The developing Bioinformatics Shared Resource in the previous grant submission has been integrated within biostatistics to become the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBISR). With four (full-time) doctoral level faculty biostatisticians, two (part-time) bioinformatics faculty, and two master-level biostatisticians, BBISR staff members collaborate and consult with Winship investigators in the design, conduct, and analysis of preclinical, clinical, laboratory, epidemiologic and molecular cancer investigations. BBISR uses a service support model that draws upon existing Emory University-wide expertise and investment to meet the needs of Winship members. Specifically, BBISR facilitates research by striving to expertly fulfilling the following study components: design (feasibility in meeting study objectives, sample size), recommendations concerning key infrastructure, data analysis, preparations of reports and manuscripts, review of proposals in the Clinical and Translational Research Committee, and development of methods as needed by project. The overall goal of the BBISR is to ensure the use of proper study design and appropriate analysis methods in Winship cancer members' research. BBISR staff members are integrated both locally, within the Winship research programs throughout Emory University, including the Rollins School of Public Health, the Center for Comprehensive Informatics, and with the Atlanta Clinical and Translational Science Institute. Collaborations with Winship investigators have resulted in 51 publications, and BBISR staff members contributing to 38 grant submissions in CY2010. Future plans for this shared resource include the following: strengthening current biostatistics expertise in early phase trial design by a greater integration with genomic data, expanding biostatistics expertise through additional faculty and staff recruitment, building core personnel in bioinformatics, and initiatives towards building devoted informatics support.